In general, during the winter months certain geographic areas experience colder temperatures and snowfall. During and after periods of snowfall, driveways, sidewalks, decks, and other areas may be coated or covered with varying amounts of snow and ice. Currently there are a number of snow throwers that can be used to remove snow and ice from surfaces. However, most snow throwers have a gasoline powered motor, which requires certain maintenance and procedures to be performed if the snow thrower is to be stored for long periods of time. For example, oil may need to be changed and/or drained, and any gasoline remaining in the gas tank of the snow thrower may need to be removed or stabilized prior to storage.